The Prince is my Princess
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: To see her first love, she entered an all boy's school. It was a decision that popped out of nowhere. But it's too late to turn back now. With the fear of her secret being exposed, will she risk going through this and accept the consequences of her actions? But the real question is, will the person she came for look at her as a woman and not as a guy? Read and Review!
1. Shirohi Boy's School

**The Prince is my Princess**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ **Shirohi Boy's School**

* * *

 **Contact Lenses.** _Check_

 **Shoes.** _Check_

 **Hairstyle.** _Check_

 **AXE cologne.** _Check_

 **Perfect smile.** _Check_

 **Uniform.** _Check_

"…and lastly, the voice. Ahemm, ahemm… good morning everyone!" the dirty blonde smiled in satisfactory **"Alright! Let's do this!"**

* * *

Shirohi is an elite all boy's school located in Japan. It has a reputation of producing the finest men in the world and just by graduating in that school would give you the privilege of entering any university or company you want without a second thought from the directors. It occupies a land big enough to have complete facilities, buildings, sports fields, and even restaurants. It held the number one position for the most elite schools in the world poll for seventy-five years. And such a prestigious high school would mean that things done there are no joke. Every student has to fight tooth and nail every semester to prevent from being kicked out once they receive a grade lower than ninety. Wealth and Fame are not acknowledged here since the school is also famous for more than fifty percent of boys failing in the entrance exam.

Shirohi Boy's School also has a sister school located just across from them, Iroharu Girl's School, which is exactly like Shirohi. These two schools are separated by a park where only students and staff of these schools have the privilege of using. The founder of these schools has always wondered who is really the smartest between the two sexes. Which was why he invested trillions in establishing these two schools for the sake of his curiosity and didn't bother making a co-ed school.

Both Shirohi and Iroharu not only contain the brightest but also the most beautiful and handsome students. Which is mostly the reason why people wish to enter these schools. If only they knew how harsh they are about rules and grades.

So if anyone enters these academies without knowing the consequences would better leave while they still have the chance.

* * *

A sixteen year old lad hummed inside his limousine as he made his way to Shirohi All Boy's School. Today's the first day and he's very much excited. It's his first time here in Japan and though he's been trained to study most major languages, he's pretty confident that he can cope with this country just fine.

Truth be told, he was nervous and absolutely frightened when he applied for the entrance exam. He admitted that the exam was hard and the time pressure was really a nuisance. Thankfully, he was able to answer one hundred ridiculous questions in one hour and receive a letter that he got accepted in the academy three days later.

So now, he's looking confident as he stood in the auditorium filled with new transferees who also made it.

' _I thought that this school was famous for only accepting at least fifty percent of examinees'_ he wondered as the director of the school continued on with his orientation.

"…I congratulate all of you standing here today. Your efforts have bear fruit and has rewarded you all. Among the thousands of examiners around the world, you, who belong in the passing three-fourths deserves all the privileges the school can offer"

' _WHAT?! This is only three-fourths?! The whole auditorium is packed! Just how many did try to enter this place?!_ '

Then again, there were a lot of foreigners here.

"…You must all do your best and give your two hundred percent effort until you can graduate and earn the respect and honor from all your friends, families, and the people around you. Strive hard for you to deserve the name and emblem of Shirohi for all time. Once again, first years, second years and third years, welcome to Shirohi All Boy's School!"

A loud cheer erupted and when he stepped out of the auditorium, he embraced the welcome of the warm sun.

"Alright! I think it's time to find _him!"_

For the first few hours, the classes he entered were mostly introductions and orientations. He was a second-year transferee so he's in a building exclusive for second years only. He was very impressed with the school so far. The buildings have a balanced mixture of tradition and latest technologies that could be considered high quality. It held a warm, homey aura that is very comfortable and welcoming even for foreigners like him.

His search however, for the last few hours, were futile. He was hoping that the person he was looking for have the same classes as him or at least, bump into him as he went from room to room. Now he held his head low as he made his way to the… 'cafeteria'.

' _THEY CALL THIS A CAFETERIA?!_ ' he inwardly screamed. He knew this school is one of the big leagues but this is insane! It's like he's standing in a football stadium with an open roof filled with restaurants, stalls, and outdoor tables and picnic areas everywhere.

He should be getting used to that.

He went inside a restaurant and after ordering his meal did he realize that it's already packed with students. He felt helpless since he couldn't find a spot to eat as he continued roaming around until he bumped into someone.

Luckily, he didn't spill the food in the tray. "Oh I'm sorry"

"Sorry too" a boy of messy brown hair answered. He noticed the blonde's helpless expression and immediately knew the reason why. "Do you wanna share a table with us?"

But before he could even react, he found himself standing on a booth with three other people.

"Hey guys! This kid's new around here, you don't mind if he eats with us, right?" said the brunette.

"Yeah, sure" one of them replied, who has light brown hair.

"Just don't bother me" said another with dirty blond hair who was typing on his laptop.

"Where did you fish this guy this time?" asked a pink-haired as he sipped on his Frappuccino when the two newcomers took their seat.

"He bumped into me and by the looks of it, he's a newbie around here, right?" the brunette smiled at him.

"H-How did you know?" he flustered.

"'cause finding a place to eat for lunch is every newcomer's problem. So are you a first year?"

"Idiot" spat the pinkette "Can't you see the insignia on his collar? He's a second year"

"Oh right!"

"Cool! You're the same year as we are"

"…"

"Really? That's amazing!" the blonde's face brightened up

"Hey! Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have classes together" asked the brunette.

"Sure!" he handed him his form and three pairs of eyes scanned over them.

"Nice, we have a few classes together"

"That's awesome! But how come I didn't see you guys earlier?"

"Because today's just orientation" answered the pink-haired "We're not transferees so we don't need to attend to those.

"Ohhh"

"So you're name's Finn Koupe huh?" the brunette said out loud as he read his name on the form.

For a brief moment, the sound of typing stopped. The guy working on his laptop paused for a moment and looked at the transferee for a second. The blonde caught his gaze but then he heard him scoff and resumed his work.

"Y-yeah, I am"

"Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves yet, sorry about that. I'm Karino Tadashi"

"Hello, I'm Yamamoto Jun"

"Saiga Yahiro, better remember it brat"

"…"

"Ehehehe…" Tadashi nervously laughed at their other companion's lack of cooperation "That guy's Takishima Kei. He doesn't talk much"

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet all of you. I'm Finn Koupe" he lightly bowed his head.

"So where are you from, Finn?"

And that's how his lunch for the rest of the day went. He was bombarded with questions from these people and he didn't mind. He's lucky that he's found some friends on the first day. They were laughing for a time and they finished eating when Tadashi spoke up.

"Hey by the way, where's our other guy? Didn't he come to school?"

"I haven't seen him today" said Yahiro.

"Is he sick?" added Jun.

"He's here" all eyes turned to Kei who continued to type nonchalantly on his laptop "Relax, he's probably just ran into a fallen bird's nest and helped patch up the nest"

And just as he said those words, the doors to the restaurant sprung open to see a tall green-haired lad. His gaze fell on their booth and he smiled.

"Sorry I'm late guys" he apologized as he sat next to Kei.

"What kept you nii-chan?" asked Jun worriedly.

"I'm alright Jun. There was just this nest that fell from a tree. The nest was destroyed and the chicks were so cute that I had to make a new nest for them" he said with a bright smile that it radiated a happy glow around him.

"Told you" said Kei and the others bowed to his accurate predictions.

"Oh hey there, I haven't seen you here before" said the green head when he finally noticed a new member in their circle of friends.

"Oh! Uh-uhh… y-y-yes! I just transferred here" the blonde stuttered and did his best not to blush "I'm a second year and my name's Finn Koupe. Nice to meet you!" he bowed really low that it was really awkward to look. 'Oh crap! This is embarrassing!'

Then he heard him laugh and he took that opportunity to straighten himself "Nice to meet you too Finn, I'm Tsuji Ryuu"

And that's when Finn thought that his first day of school couldn't get better than this.

* * *

 _The princess of a small country yawned in boredom. Though she succeeded in convincing her father to let her attend the party as a princess for once, she's starting to regret her decision._

' _This party is so boring' she thought as she stared out into a group of people waltzing around the room._

 _When she decided that she'd rather go home, a person approached her and extended his hand. He was tall, with green hair and gentle eyes that even the most ferocious animals couldn't deny. He is just absolutely…_

' _Handsome' the princess thought and she blushed._

" _Can I offer you a dance, milady?" he asked and she just couldn't say no._

 _He led her to the center of the dance floor and they danced gracefully into the music as if they're into their own world. Like a Romeo and Juliet reincarnate._

 _And from that moment, the princess felt love for the first time. A love felt by princesses since her family's time. A romance that she wondered if she could ever have or feel ever since she was masked to be a prince. And it got better when she found out his name._

" _I am Tsuji Ryuu"_

* * *

 **BS: Shirohi Boy's School (White Fire;** _"Shiro" (meaning "white") and "hi" (meaning "fire")_ _ **)**_

 **GS: Iroharu Girl's School (Yellow Spring;** _"Iro" (derived from Ki-iro meaning "yellow") and "Haru" (meaning "Spring")_ _ **)**_

* * *

 **Hey everybody! I'm back!**

 **This fanfic is requested by the community. I received a message that some readers of the SA fanfic archive wanted a story about Ryuu/Finn and Sakura/Jun. So I took the liberty of making a Ryuu/Finn fanfic first.**

 **I just got my laptop fixed but I have a problem. I lost my Microsoft office and I have no idea how to reinstall it. MS 2010 or MS 2013 will do. So if you guys have any idea how, please tell me :/**

 **Anyway! I hope you all like this fanfic of mine!**

 **Suggestions, and Criticisms are welcomed!**

 **Ciao~!**


	2. Iroharu Girl's School

**The Prince is my Princess**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ **Iroharu Girl's School**

* * *

 _Then he heard him laugh and he took that opportunity to straighten himself "Nice to meet you too Finn, I'm Tsuji Ryuu"_

 _And that's when Finn thought that his first day of school couldn't get better than this._

Tadashi's ring tone ended the awkward silence and all eyes turned on him.

"Hello? Oh hey bear woman-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAR WOMAN?!" the voice on the other was so loud it swelled Tadashi's ear even if he pulled it as far as his arm could extend.

"Sorry, Sorry, so why'd you call? … what, really? … right now? … yeah sure we'll be there" and he hung up before turning to the boys "Hey guys, the girls wanted to meet with us at the park. Wanna come with?"

Responses of agreement were chorused after that.

"Sorry, I'm not-"

"Akira said Hikari's coming with them" Tadashi said before Kei had the chance to complete his sentence. And just as he said those words, Kei and his things suddenly vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Finn wondered aloud "EHH?!" he exclaimed when he saw him already by the door with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Well, what are you all still sitting around there for?" he called to them, impatience already written around his face.

Finn was absolutely surprised. For a minute there their blonde companion was a cold statue and the next thing you know, he's started acting like a child who's eager to go to the toy store –though he didn't show it, the aura around him gave it away.

' _Whoever this Hikari is, she sure has this Takishima guy wrapped around her finger. Plus, that person who called Tadashi sounded scary'_

"Who's Hikari?" Finn whispered to himself but it was Ryuu who answered.

"She's a friend of ours along with the other girls. Why don't you come with us so that you could meet them?"

It took Finn some time to calm his racing heart before answering, "A-Are you sure?" he said, keeping his voice in check. "I-I don't wanna be a bother-"

"Don't say that Finn!" Tadashi came from behind and pats his back in a brotherly way. "You're our friend now and that means you're one of us. So you gotta meet the girls too"

"O-Okay!"

 **~0~**

The boys left the campus through the front entrance. They only needed to cross a long road and they're already in the park. Spring just started around this time and the cherry blossoms in the park were just beginning to bloom. The park itself was very breathtaking. There were trees, flowerbeds, picnic tables, cycling areas, trash bins in every corner (the schools sure do keep their sanitation checked), nice patches of grass for students to hang out on, and the giant fountain that centered the park could be seen everywhere.

Speaking of which, as they further walked into the park Finn noticed that more and more girls of the same uniform can be seen. He wondered ' _I thought this was only exclusive for Shirohi Boy School students?_ '

He saw some look in their direction and giggle, he just waved and smiled at them meekly though, causing more giggles.

"You'll get used to those" Jun said next to him. "Especially since its spring. A lot of Iroharu students will be here than usual"

"You can say that again" Yahiro agreed.

"Iroharu? What's that?" Finn asked aloud and both Tadashi and Jun looked at him in horror.

"D-don't tell me you don't know about Iroharu" said Jun.

"Uhh… no?"

"Which planet did you come from?!" Tadashi cried in despair.

Ryuu only chuckled and took the liberty of answering "Iroharu is Shirohi's sister school. It's right across us from this park. Their system is the same with Shirohi. Both schools have the same owner but for some reason, he didn't want to make a co-ed"

"Oh…" Finn was lost in thought ' _If I had known about Iroharu then I would've-'_

"Well…" Tadashi butted in, lifting his arms to rest behind his head "I don't mind though, Iroharu sure has a lot of sexy chicks. I'd tap those anytime-"

"And just what are you going to tap exactly, Mr. Karino Tadashi?"

A short haired girl suddenly appeared before them. She had her arms crossed and she looks really pissed at their naïve, brunette peer.

"AHHH! A BEAR!" Tadashi screamed and he was immediately sent flying to who knows where.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING THAT?!"

Finn sweat dropped. ' _So she must be girl that was on the phone earlier. She really is scary'_

Soon, a group of girls followed later. Finn looked at them and his eyes widened. They were all beautiful. No words could even formulate in his mouth other than that. The girls were wearing a uniform similar to theirs but instead of pants, skirts and their suits were pale yellow as opposed to their navy blue. The group stopped before the boys as they greeted each other. Until the girls took notice of the boy's newest member.

"Hmmm, I haven't seen you before. Are you new around here?" asked a girl with pink hair, who approached Finn and eyed him very closely.

"Oh y-yes! I just transferred. My name is Finn Koupe, nice to meet you!" Finn bowed and the girls giggled.

"You're very cute, aren't you Finn? AH! But my Jun is way cuter!" the girl squealed and ran after the boy to lace her arm around him.

Later on, the group settled themselves on a round picnic table. Everyone already introduced themselves and the girls seemed to welcome him (even though they hogged him for the last few minutes) but he's still a bit slow at processing all of them. Ryuu saw his distress and leaned closer to him to further introduce his friends.

"I can help you out if you want to know them a bit"

"Oh! U-uh, sure! Thank you"

"Great, okay let's start first with her" Ryuu pointed at the pink haired girl who clung herself on a fidgeting Jun Yamamoto.

"She's uhmm… Ushikubo Sakura, right?"

"That's right" Ryuu smiled and it made him blush "She's the daughter of the Ushikubo family, one of the top three companies in Japan next to Saiga Corp. As you can see, she's Jun's girlfriend. They've been dating for almost a year now"

"Ohh… I see that she's very… attached to him"

Ryuu chuckled "Yeah. Oh and that one is Megumi Yamamoto. She's Jun's twin sister. She and Yahiro have been dating for a few months" he pointed at a girl sitting next to Yahiro. She was blushing madly while sketching something on her sketchbook. Finn however, saw the way Ryuu looked at Megumi. What was it? Was it… concern? Well whatever it was, it made him strangely feel… uneasy. Ryuu noticed Finn's stare and he immediately snapped out of it. "Oh I'm sorry about spacing out"

"You seem very fond of her"

"Yeah well, you see, the twins and I, we go way back since we were kids. We've always been together and I've always been watching out for them. They're like my own siblings and… I guess it's just my brotherly instincts but I just can't leave my sight out of them even if they are already old enough and have a relationship"

"Wow… you really sound like their brother"

"Haha really? Sorry if I sound weird"

"No it's not weird at all! It actually makes you… cool" Finn's smile was genuine and when Ryuu saw that his heart suddenly skipped a beat. Though he didn't understand why.

"Well, thanks" Ryuu scratched the back of his neck. "Anyway, that girl over there"

"The one beating up Tadashi?"

"Yep, that one's Todou Akira. She's the daughter of an airline company. She's a great cook and she always prepares the picnic and tea for us if we all have the time. She's also Hikari's best friend. She and Tadashi are dating for more than a year"

"Where's Hikari?" Finn was about to ask the exact same thing but Kei beat it to him.

" _ **She said she's having a meeting with the council but she said she'll be here**_ " they read on Megumi's sketchbook.

While Akira teased and taunted Kei to the point of pissing him off a lone figure was making its way towards them. Finn's eyes wandered at the girl with flowing black hair. She was tall, and really beautiful (you can't deny that after seeing –mostly Shirohi students drooling and gaping at her). The more Finn stared at this girl, the more he realized that she looked more and more like someone very close to him… then it hit him

' _MOM?! No she only looks like her but how can someone look a lot like my mother?!_ ' his jaw dropped and if it can, it would've hit the grass beneath his feet. However, his shock decapitated when he heard Akira's squeal.

"That's Hikari Hanazono. She's Iroharu's top student since she first came here as a freshman, she still holds the title even now and she's Iroharu's student council president"

"Wow…" Finn continued to gape at her.

Hikari skidded to a halt in front of them and bowed with a panting breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone" she apologized and everyone told her that it was okay. Hikari finally noticed the newest addition to the group and faced him.

"Hello, I haven't seen you here before" Hikari smiled at Finn.

"Y-yes! I'm a new transfer student. My name is Finn Koupe"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hikari Hanazono" they shook hands as Hikari continued to smile at him. Even the smile is similar to his mother's that he couldn't help but blush. However, he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. He looked behind Hikari and saw the gates of hell opening from behind a certain Takishima. Because of fear, he immediately retracted his hand and bowed.

"I-I-it's a pleasure to meet you too!"

When Hikari turned to her friends and he felt Kei's menacing aura fading away, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Don't let it get over you" said Ryuu "Kei can be pretty… jealous."

"Obviously, he likes Hikari"

"Yeah but she's pretty dense and by dense, I mean, completely clueless about it. I actually feel sorry for him" Ryuu watched Kei greet Hikari and sighed when he saw the faint blush on his cheeks. "And here she is, being the number one student of Iroharu"

"Is that why she's wearing white instead of yellow?"

"Huh? Oh, no not like that. See; remember that our schools don't acknowledge our wealth and fame? Well, they make exceptions to people like Hikari"

"What do you mean ' _people like Hikari'_?"

"Hikari came from a poor family. She's only a carpenter's daughter. But when she entered the academy, she actually perfected the entrance exam. The director himself was the one who interviewed her and offered her a scholarship exclusive for students who are financially incapable unlike us. The scholarship will give you another exam though but that wasn't a problem for Hikari. She's really smart and even she aced that exam, which I heard were ten times harder than the exams we got"

"So Hikari's really that talented?" Finn's voice rose in amazement

"Yeah. Lucky ain't she? And because of that she wears a white uniform instead of the regular ones. It means that she's one of the school's scholar students"

"Wait, 'one of'? Does that mean there are more?"

"Well, yes-"

"Hikari!"

The group suddenly heard a male voice call for their friend and all their heads turned to see a Shirohi student wearing a white suit across from them. He was tall, has black unruly hair and black eyes. He looks serious though.

"Big brother!"

Hikari squealed and ran up to the said person. She skidded in front of him and they all saw him kiss her forehead.

' _Big brother?_ ' Finn wondered and suddenly, he felt a sudden chill run up his spine only to discover Takishima Kei. The gate of hell was practically opened behind him and its evil essence spilled out from the portal.

"W-w-what's wrong with h-h-him?" Finn asked Ryuu, slowly beginning to cower at his heavy aura.

Ryuu chuckled nervously "T-That guy's Atsushi Hanazono. He's Hikari's older brother. He's our senior and he's a scholar like Hikari. He's… pretty protective of his sister"

Kei's friends didn't know whether to be scared or feel sorry for him.

 **~0~**

Meeting the girls were fun and though Finn was only able to meet Hikari for a short while –because when her brother came, she said that the director was summoning them for some important matter (to Kei's dismay)- and even though it felt weird interacting with a person who looked like his mother, it was fine. They were all nice people and he felt so lucky meeting them on his first day.

The classes have ended and he was about to turn downstairs to the parking lot, when he suddenly came face to face with Kei Takishima, Shirohi's number one student.

He greeted him but gulped at his serious aura.

"I need to talk to you" he said

Taking the hint, Finn fidgeted "I-I don't like Hikari! I mean I do like her but! W-what I mean is that I'm not interested or anything it's just-!"

A vein popped out of Kei's forehead and cut him off "I didn't want to talk to you about that so stop fidgeting"

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course you wouldn't be interested in her, she just happened to look like your mother, Queen Natsumi"

"Yeah you got that ri-" Finn's head snapped up to stare back at him with wide eyes in disbelief. "How did you-"

"I know who you are" Finn paled "Mr. Koupe, no… not mister, better yet. Princess Finn Koupe of Chipā hu'ā"

The princess disguised as a boy stood frozen in her place, how could her secret be blown in one day?! This is terrible! Now that someone found out about her secret, he's gonna-

"Now if you would be so kind, your highness, I would love to hear your reason of coming to this institution disguised as a boy"

* * *

" _I have gathered your needed information, princess"_

" _Wonderful! Hurry and tell me!"_

" _It would seem that this sir Tsuji Ryuu lives in Tokyo Japan. He is the son of a well-known Sports Company and is currently entering a school called Shirohi All Boys School"_

" _Oh… an all-boys school huh?" her face fell for a good few minutes but suddenly it lit up. "Hey, my father did tell me to go abroad to further my studies, right?"_

" _Yes my lady"_

 _She giggled "You may go now"_

" _Thank you ma'am"_

 _With her servant out of her room she giggled more in delight, if everything goes into plan, she would be able to attend school abroad like her father told her and at the same time, be schoolmates with the man who stole her gaze. It's a win-win situation! The only thing left is to find an accomplice to aid her of this plan._

 _She would have to thank her cousin for pestering her in watching those Korean dramas, especially that particular one._

 _It's full proof!_

 _What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

 **Please look into my other SA fanfics: Vows to you, Vows to you (M), Dugong Bughaw, The One for Me, and Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Suggestions and Criticisms are welcomed!**

 **Ciao~!**


	3. Rumpelstiltskin

**Okay before I start, I just want to clarify to everyone and to myself that I will be using "he/his/him" when addressing Finn. Even though we all know that Finn is a girl, her guise is a boy and she'll be acting a boy often for a while. So to avoid confusion, particularly myself because I admit that I would stop and think whether I should address Finn as a he or a she. But there will be certain points that I will address Finn as a girl, depending on the situation so I recommend to read the entire chapter and not skip to the dialogues (Which, I admit, what I do when I read some fanfics because I get too lazy to read the entire thing) for your inconvenience as well :3**

* * *

 **The Prince is my Princess**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Rumpelstiltskin**_

* * *

" _Now if you would be so kind, your highness, I would love to hear your reason of coming to this institution disguised as a boy"_

' _I am so screwed_ ' Finn fidgeted with her hands under the table, sweating like she ran a marathon despite the cold air condition and looking so pale it might assume that blood ran out of her system ' _My first day and the cat's already out of the bag! And it's all because of this guy!_ '

She looked up with a glare that could not even scare a mouse with tears threatening to leave the corners of her eyes to the blonde sitting casually across her as he nonchalantly sipped his tea while he typed who-knows-what on his laptop.

After the shock, Finn somehow found herself in an exclusive café, which, if she didn't know, was owned by the Takishima Group. And they are seated on a private booth away from hearing range

' _How did he know that I was a girl? And a princess?!_ '

"I would have to apologize" that caught her attention as he laid down his tea. Kei made no eye contact on the cornered lamb before him and continued to type "I missed something. I addressed you as Princess Finn Koupe, but it should be Princess Finn Coupe Schuzette, am I right?"

Finn gaped and comically dropped her head on the table. She gripped the white table cloth and panicked ' _He knows my name… He knows my name! My REAL, COMPLETE name! Not only was my secret exposed in one day but this guy knows my real name too! If word gets out to father, he'll never let me set a foot out of the palace ever again!_ '

Pressing the Enter key, Kei finally turned to the distraught princess who- in his point of view, is looking quite comedic and pathetic. Lacing his fingers together and bringing it close to his lips, he finally started his ideal of business "Princess Finn" she teary-eyed looked at him "as your bloodline suggests, coming from the European culture, particularly Sweden; your family have adopted a tradition from one of its folklores, that is, hiding one's true name. Your royal family at least gives a false name to appease its people but will soon reveal their true name once they are married. However, like in the Grimm's Fairy Tales of Rumpelstiltskin, once your full name has been known, the royal family member is obliged to do whatever the person who discovered their true name, a favor. Most likely a servant but only in a given particular time. If the person decides to disobey or extend their control over the royalty, they will be hanged or killed by guillotine. But if the royalty is the one who does not comply, they will be stripped off their power and will be banished from the land and will be declared as an 'unknown'.

"I personally find that silly but since it's your family's tradition for years, then I guess I'll just have to respect that" he finished off with an innocent, yet sarcastic smile. "I see that you are speechless"

"Wha- damn right I'm speechless!" Finn rose and slammed her palms down the table. With her outburst, even if they were in a private booth, gained onlookers to their table, making her blush from embarrassment. Kei wasn't the least affected though.

"Sit down" he ordered and she obeyed, making you wonder which of them is really royalty.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she finally decided to meet this man head on "Just… who are you? Okay you're right, you know my real name and the family tradition but who are you really? What do you want from me? Is this about Hikari? I swear I have no interest-"

Hitting a nerve, Kei's eyebrow twitched at the mention of Hikari's name "Could you leave her out of this?"

Finn clamped her lips shut

Kei sighed "Let me be clear, princess. I have no intention of using that family tradition of yours. I have enough servants already"

"Really?!" she perked "Do you mean it?!"

"Yes"

"How do I know you're not lying? How would I know you don't have some other hidden agenda?"

"If I do, then I wouldn't bother taking you here and just blackmail you at school on the spot"

"Right… so… how did you know my name? don't tell me… someone leaked it out?! Who's the traitor that told you about me?!"

"Shut up and sit down" she did "You're pretty loud for a princess. Were you not taught of etiquette and how to handle situations?" Finn only pouted and glared at him for his rude remark but she had to admit that she's acting pretty rash because of this sudden turn of event.

"Would you just please… tell me how you knew my name?"

"You should've known already once you learned my name. I am a Takishima, and our families have been closely affiliated for many generations. My family is a member of your counsel and aids half of your country's economic and business sectors and in return, your family us equal share, information and protection"

"That… doesn't explain how you knew my real name"

"Oh, that. Well, on your third birthday, our fathers were drunk in your royal suite. I just passed by so that I could get the keys from my father. He was already snoring on his chair but your father kept on rambling nonsense and he mentioned your name. After that, he was knocked out too"

Finn cringed as she imagined the scene and felt her face heat up at the embarrassment ' _Oh Daddy…_ ' she face palmed. "Wait- but that was more than ten years ago! You can't possibly remember that"

"Unfortunately, I am capable of remembering everything even just once. Be grateful that it was only me who was there when your father made that slipup"

"Yeah, I guess… thanks"

"Now, since I have answered your questions, it's about time you answer my question" The blonde princess visibly flinched and gently nodded, bracing herself. It's no use hiding it now, even if this guy is telling the truth of not using her, he still knows her name. She's in a very tight position, might as well go with the flow and have her faithful servant investigate him for her later and maybe find a way out if this person turns out to be lying… what a childish solution. "Why are you here and dressed up as a boy?"

"Uhmm… that is…" she swallowed and blushed as she told him her story.

Kei nodded his head, accepting the princess' words. He didn't utter a word nor reacted to any turn while she relayed her tale to him. Even though deep inside, he was begging to laugh at how ridiculous and nonsense it is.

"So you came here to be with Ryuu"

"T-T-That's about it…" she fidgeted

"And you didn't know that there was an all girl's school right across the street because you were too thrilled when you found out where he is staying and because he's in an all boy's school, and since your father wanted for you to study abroad and learn their cultures, you decided to enroll at Shirohi, thinking that it's like hitting two birds with one stone. Furthermore, the whole disguising yourself as a boy to follow a boy was an idea you got from a drama"

"It was a good series"

"Idiot"

"I know it sounds silly but you don't have to be so blunt about it!"

"Pardon, but it's true" he shrugged "But seriously, do you really think this method will help you get closer to Ryuu? For all I know, he fell for your trick. He'll be looking at you as a guy and a friend. If you decide to move to another level, do you really think he's going to accept you after making him believe you're a male? When you're a woman all this time?"

"I… but. I… It was…"

Kei slumped at his chair "Listen, princess. Be glad that I got to you first. Do me a favor and go tell him the truth already. It's not too late. You just met him and you can transfer at Iroharu right afterwards"

"What? Tell him?! I-I-I guess you have a point but… how would you know Ryuu would be like that?… and w-why do you care anyway?!"

"Because aside from Hikari, Ryuu's a very close friend of mine; Yes, I honestly don't care. But as a member of your family's counsel, I cannot overlook this. You may be a princess but I have more power than you, but a quarter of my power is from your father. If word gets out and your father learns that I have contacted you during your whole masquerade then there will be major complications" Kei made eye contact at the bewildered Finn "I'm just doing this to save face and also to stop you from further embarrassing yourself"

"Even if I do, I'll have to wait till tomorrow…" she whispered to herself, making terms with her broken self-esteem because of his attacks.

"Oh you don't have to princess" Kei said nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ryuu's over there behind you, just across the street"

"What?" he pointed with a nod of his head and Finn's head whipped back at the glass window beside her. Gaping mouth and eyes focused on a handsome, green-haired teenager standing in his casual attire "W-When… How long was he standing there?!"

"Not too long. He seems to be waiting for someone" Kei, thinking that this conversation is finally bringing to a close, chose to pack up.

"Yeah…" then she perked "and I think I know who. It's a girl"

"Better hurry up then"

"But it's-"

"Go already"

"But-"

"Why are you hesitating? Just go over to him before-"

For a brief moment, if Finn was quick enough, she would've caught the dark flash in his eyes. Kei stared back at the scene on his side of the window which made him nearly crush his laptop inside the bag he's holding.

Because just across the street, Tsuji Ryuu smiled and greeted the girl who ran up to him; though only wearing pants and a small jacket over her shirt, it attracted a lot of attention since it showed her beautiful curves. She smiled back at him and he offered to carry her bag. She accepted and Ryuu led them to wherever their destination is. Ryuu was smiling and Hikari Hanazono was laughing along with him.

* * *

 **Sorry! I never realized how long I forgot to update this. Really sorry!**

 **So that's chapter 3. I just thought about that who family tradition thing, obviously, its kinda lame but it fits the bill~ Also, since Finn wasn't given that much show, I wouldn't be able to decipher her real personality so bear with me!**

 **Thanks so much for your support!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
